


Something About Midnights

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i find anti incredibly lovable, just some cheesy bullshit again from yours truly, seán is mentioned a lil bit, unlikely best friends going on impromptu late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: "Don't you trust me?"Or, Anti invites Dark for a late night adventure. Dark groans, rolls his eyes and curses, but he comes along, because he's never one to say no to his best friend.Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.





	Something About Midnights

"Don't you trust me?" Anti tilts his head towards Dark, signature grin on his lips and hands loose on the steering wheel.

"That," Dark takes care to keep his words calm and slow. "is a trick question and therefore I'm not answering it."

Anti throws his head back and laughs.

  


Dark is a serious and highly respected demon. He wears a suit all the time (Anti bets he wears it to bed too) and always takes care to look as elegant and sharp as he possibly can. He dutifully does his job in the demon world of keeping peace between other powerful entities, making deals and staying the fuck out of humans’ business unlike certain others.

Anti on the other hand...he's a bit less strict about maintaining an intimidating image or not making a huge mess. He's hectic, loud and does everything just for the fun of it. He lives every day loving life and hopping over to the human world whenever he so desires. He somehow always manages to find the people who won't get freaked out by him once he's too tired to keep up his human façade anymore, and so he has found quite a few friends amongst them.

The two of them are equally matched in power but they couldn't be more different. And yet, somehow, they're best friends. Anti spends a lot of time wandering around and butting into things he shouldn't, but in the end he always returns to Dark to tell him his stories and tease him about being boring. Dark always welcomes him back with a warm drink and a fond roll of his eyes, because Anti might be a menace, but he's both a blessing and a curse, and Dark admittedly likes having him in his life.

And now they're sitting in a car in the human world, somewhere near Brighton if Dark remembers correctly. It's the middle of the night, and while neither of them are tired, it definitely adds to the atmosphere of "what the fuck, why are we doing this". The car isn't Anti's, but apparently he has a human friend trusting enough to lend him his own.

Because Anti wanted to go on a god damn "adventure" in the human world at 11.30 on a Tuesday night and he found it essential to drag Dark along. Dark isn't sure yet whether he appreciates it or not.

Dark sighs. "Where are we going?"

"No idea!" Anti cheers, leaning back in his seat with his hands still on the wheel and staring out the windscreen with bright eyes. He hasn't even started the car yet. "That's why it's an adventure!"

"Alright then, not in general, just," Dark has no choice but to play along. "Where to _right now_?"

Anti tilts his head to the side again, sheepish grin on his face. "I'm feeling McDonald's?"

  


And so that is how they wind up eating McDonald's on a bench by the parking lot at midnight. The scene is deserted save for the two of them, and it feels a little surreal. There are no stars in the sky and the moon is barely visible at all, the natural light drowned out by the neons and headlights on the streets. Anti enthusiastically stuffs his face with chicken nuggets drowned in ketchup, and Dark slowly munches on some chips as they hang out and talk.

"See? This is fun," Anti grins, taking a chip from Dark's stash and dipping it into his own ketchup. He's been shamelessly doing that ever since they have sat down to eat, but Dark doesn't feel the need to stop him. "You need to learn to relax."

Dark just shakes his head and doesn't say anything. He keeps eating his chips in silence, staring out over the parking lot. Anti chuckles at him and takes another chip.

"Here," Anti nudges the box of nuggets towards his friend. "Want some?"

Dark politely declines, and Anti leaves him be for a full half minute. Then he offers again, casually after having taken a bunch more of Dark's chips, and finally the third offer Dark accepts. He smiles softly as he chews on his nugget, then reaches over to Anti's lap to dip it into the ketchup again because what kind of heathen eats chicken nuggets dry. Anti picks up the big cup of Sprite from between the two of them and takes a few gulps before putting it back down. They only have one drink, but it's fine, neither of them mind sharing.

Anti rambles on about anything and everything that comes to his mind. He's just that kind of person really, he can't really stay silent for too long once he feels comfortable around someone. He always has a lot to say and even more on his mind, but Dark is happy to listen.

"I wonder if you two would get along, actually," Anti comments offhandedly in the middle of his story about what him and the friend he borrowed the car from (Dark thinks his name is Seán, but he isn't sure he remembers right. Anti has a lot of friends) had gotten up to last time.

"Don't know," Dark shrugs, eating another potato chip before continuing. "Is he as noisy as you?"

"Yeah! Maybe even noisier!"

Dark shakes his head immediately upon hearing that. "Then no."

"But you like me," it comes out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, but you are an isolated case and not part of a pattern," Dark explains with a small smile, and he's happy with himself when it makes Anti laugh.

"Well," Anti scratches the back of his head with a wide grin. "That's one way of putting it."

  


Anti keeps rambling on about stuff, and there comes a point where even Dark, with all his patience and experience at having such a talkative best friend cannot keep up with him. He still likes listening to Anti's voice, because his presence, however noisy, is comforting, but he has no idea what he's talking about anymore.

Dark takes a sip of what's still left of the Sprite and absent-mindedly places it on his side where Anti can't reach it. He rests his chin on his palm and stares at his friend, who doesn't even notice. He just keeps talking and talking, eyes bright and a permanent smile on his face, the street lights giving his skin a ghostly shine, and even disguised as a human Dark finds him pretty.

"Do you ever shut up?" Dark asks, quiet and fond, and Anti responds with a bright grin.

Anti shrugs. "Don't see any reason to."

Dark has no idea what gets into him or where he got his sudden burst of courage from, but the next second he's pressing his lips to Anti's and well, that effectively quiets him. It's a very clumsy kiss, but also as gentle as Dark could possibly make it. Anti's lips are stupidly soft and taste like ketchup, and just when Dark thinks about pulling away, there's hands winding into the front of his coat and drawing him forward. He isn't sure how to react, but he lets himself be pulled in closer, and he feels Anti hum with delight when he does.

They're both breathing heavily when they pull apart, more thanks to nervousness than anything else really. Anti grins, dreamy and a little teasing, as he presses his forehead against Dark's and his breaths fan over his lips. His human façade has melted away with the kiss, showing his long, pointed ears and dark scleras, unveiling what to Dark could only be described as unearthly beauty.

"Maybe you have more guts than I originally gave you credit for," Anti teases, and Dark catches sight of sharp fangs behind his lips for a moment.

"Shut up."

Anti wants to shoot back something clever and snarky, but he can't, because suddenly he's being kissed again, and he almost melts with joy.

They're sitting next to a parking lot in the middle of the night, junk food around them on the bench, kissing. It's so strange and so stupidly human, it's everything Dark never thought he'd let happen to him, but everything he's so glad he ended up going through with. It's lame and it's perfect.

Anti can't keep himself from grinning, lips still pressing against Dark's. Slowly it turns into laughter, small giggles bubbling to his lips and he has to pull away again and again before diving back in, giving Dark little kisses one after the other.

Dark pulls back a little, trying not to mourn his wounded pride. Okay, he might not have kissed anyone for a century or two, but he can't be this bad, right?

"Why are you laughing?"

Anti pulls him into another kiss, a proper, soft one without laughter to break it up. There's a smile on his face and his voice is warm when he speaks afterwards. "Because I'm happy."

Dark doesn't really know what to say to that.

  


"Was this your plan all along?" Dark asks with a fond smile, sitting so close to Anti that their shoulders press together. For Anti, it's nothing new, he's a very physical person. But Dark likes his personal space and it's rare that he lets Anti so close. Anti soaks in every second of it.

"What, take you out for chicken nuggets at midnight and annoy you into kissing me?" Anti laughs as he turns his head to look at Dark for a moment. "Nah. I just wanted a chill night out with my best friend who sometimes has a way too big stick up his ass, maybe look for an adventure or get in some trouble. It just ended way better than I expected."

Dark hums quietly in understanding and agreement, and the smile is yet to leave his lips. It's not like him to be so happy and so open about it, but for this once he thinks it's okay. No one will see, anyway. No one but Anti.

He feels Anti's hand slip into his and he doesn't pull away. Anti rubs little circles into the back of his hand, and it feels nice. Dark sighs.

"So, are we a thing now?" he asks quietly.

"See no reason why we couldn't be," Anti shrugs, avoiding a proper answer. Dark nudges him gently, making Anti look at him.

"Would you want that?" he stares into Anti's eyes, hoping it's obvious how serious he's being about this. Anti's eyes don't flicker away, they just squint a little as he smiles.

"Yeah."

"Good," Dark hums, and he closes the little gap left between them, pressing their foreheads together. He hums again when Anti rubs the tips of their noses together happily. "Because I do too."

 


End file.
